character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Canon, Barry Allen)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Name: Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Flashpoint=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Supernatural Speed, Indomitable Will, Speed Force Aura, Speed Manipulation, Speed Theft, Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Lung Capacity, Vacuum Adaptation, Genius Intelligence, Body Control (Has control over his molecular and atomic structure), Longevity, Accelerated Perception, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (High), Intangibility, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Afterimage Creation (Can produce afterimages to disorient targets, creating the illusion of being in one place while actually being in another), Air Manipulation (Able to produce powerful whirlwinds, tornados, and other effects through his speed. Can create a downdraft to yank airborne opponents downward, can cancel out radiation and deflect projectiles with shields of air), Vibration Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can produce sonic booms by clapping, and reverse the effects of soundwaves), Portal Creation, Forcefield Creation (Can produce shields via vibrations), Limited Flight (By reaching escape velocity), Temporal BFR (Punched Reverse-Flash back to the 24th century), Spatial Manipulation (Can seal tears in reality), Radiation Manipulation (By giving off radiation akin to solar flares he can ward off other forms of radiation), Matter Manipulation and Antimatter Manipulation (Can accelerate his speed in space by ejecting thousands of atoms per second. Can morph into antimatter), Disassembly (By dispersing his molecules to evade damage and reassembling thereafter), Durability Negation, Duplication (Can briefly produce duel images of himself composed of light particles), Light Manipulation (Can emit beams of light of any color), Limited Heat Manipulation (By using his speed to emit large amounts of heat), Limited Ice Manipulation (Can freeze water into ice), Surface Scaling (With his speed), Power Bestowal, Resistance to: Mind Manipulation (Resisted Psycho-Pirate's mental influence. Can resist Grodd’s control), Disease Manipulation, Absolute Zero Ice, Possession, Searing Heat, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Existence Erasure, Memory Manipulation, and BFR (Withstood Darkseid’s Omega beams) |-|Post-Flashpoint=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Genius Intelligence, Indomitable Will, Supernatural Speed, Speed Force Aura, Wormhole Creation, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Enhanced Senses (Possesses an enhanced perception and processing speed. Can sense Speed Force energy), Precognition and Extrasensory Perception, Instinctive Reactions, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Time Manipulation (Can accelerate time forward), Afterimage Creation, Air Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Intangibility, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Invisibility, Surface Scaling, Water Walking, Power Absorption (Drained the powers of Daniel West), Limited Soul Manipulation (Is able to control spirits that attempt to possess him), Resistance to: Extreme Cold, Possession (Forced both Deadman and the Keystone Killer out of his body), Gravity Manipulation (States he's broken free from the effects of a gravity gun), Time Manipulation |-|Rebirth= Attack Potency: TBA '(Through his speed, he’s capable generating an energy output capable of destroying the space-time continuum. 'Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: TBA '(Took hits from a Speed Force enhanced Gorilla Grodd. 'Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: Speed * Reacts in a femtosecond * Dodges lightning bolts * Can run on clouds Phasing * Phases an entire plane * Causes a large section of the road to combust * Air Manipulation * Carries two 600 ton barges in his slipstream * Stops a train * Carries a tank in his slipstream * Carries millions of gallon of water in his slipstream, preventing it from destroying a town * Guides a crashing plane into a stadium, redirects its explosion and snuffs out the impending flames * Can cut off oxygen from opponents * Cushions his fall by creating a vortex Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X